ZomBotany zombies
]]ZomBotany Zombies are zombies that appear to have a normal zombie's body, but they have the heads of plants. In ZomBotany, there are Wall-nut Zombies and Peashooter Zombies, which have higher health and shoot peas at the player's plants, respectively. ZomBotany 2 has the same zombies from the former game, along with Squash Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Tall-nut Zombies and Jalapeno Zombies. Peashooter Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie and Squash Zombie take the same amount of normal damage shots as a normal zombie. Except for the Squash Zombie, they all move at the speed of a normal zombie. Strategy Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies Main Articles: Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie *Their health is a health of a normal zombie except they shoot peas at your plants. *You may block their peas by using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins and the best choice, Tall-nuts in Pumpkins. *Their peas can't hit Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms, Spikeweed, Potato Mines, Lily Pads and Spikerock. *Threepeaters, Cob Cannons, Winter Melon, Cattails, Gloom-shrooms, Melon-pults, Starfruit, and some instant kills like Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom are plants that can hit zombies that are not on their lane, so you can hit them when they cannot hit you. Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies Main Articles: Wall-nut Zombie and Tall-nut Zombie *Their health is higher but they have normal speed. **The Wall-nut Zombie has the same health as a Buckethead Zombie. **The Tall-nut Zombie has almost as much health of a Tall-nut, and it takes 2 Squash and Potato Mine hits to defeat, but only one if used explosive plants, Chompers, and Tangle Kelp. *They can easily be killed by instant kills such as Chomper. *You can also use lots of Spikeweeds and/or Spikerocks to defeat them. Squash Zombies Squash Zombies are faster than the other zombies, and they squash the first plant they come into contact with. However, on the DS version of the game, this zombie moves at a normal speed. *Their speed is the same with the Ladder Zombie (with Ladder), but it squashes the first plant it meets. *They can be easily be defeated by putting a cheap plant in front of them like Flower Pots or Puff-shrooms. Jalapeno Zombies These are one of the more dangerous types of ZomBotany Zombies because it can destroy all your plants in a row which weakens your defense and wastes a lot of Sun. The four best ways are: *Blocking its way with defensive plants (except the Garlic) giving a 50% chance to stop it from exploding. *Use instants to kill them quickly. *Keep using Garlic to get it to explode at a less defended row, in which you can quickly recover. *Using a strategy where there are not many plants. Gallery Peashooter Zombie3.png|Peashooter Zombie Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie Gat.jpg|Gatling Pea Zombie Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Jalapeno zombie.jpg|Jalapeno Zombie Squash Zombie.jpg|Squash Zombie tinyZombotany.jpg|Tiny ZomBotany zombies (hacked) Trivia *ZomBotany Zombies' heads just disappear when the zombie dies, instead of falling off. *The Jalapeno Zombie, Squash Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Wall-nut Zombie's heads are the whole plant while the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie only has the head of the plant. *ZomBotany zombies don't have a burning animation. They just become black and disappear. *If a Peashooter Zombie or Gatling Pea Zombie are hypnotized by Hypno-shroom, they will continue to shoot peas out of the backs of their heads, which can still damage your plants. However, this does not happen on the iOS versions. *When a Lawn Mower runs them over, instead of a head popping out, an arm pops instead. *It is believed that Dr. Zomboss created ZomBotany Zombies, since in the DS trailer he creates a Wall-nut Zombie. **Also, when buying the ZomBotany Mini-Game from Crazy Dave on the mobile versions, he states that Dr. Zomboss made the zombies grow plant heads while performing crazy experiments on them. *The ZomBotany Zombie's heads are larger in the DS version, except for the Wall-nut and Tall-nut zombies. *A Tall-nut Zombie cannot be crushed by a single Squash, but a Squash Zombie can smash a Tall-nut. *There is a glitch in all ZomBotany zombies except for Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies on the DS version. Their heads do not disappear until they start to fall over after being killed. The only sure sign they've been killed is if they drop a coin. *Even if there are no plants in range, Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies will shoot their peas. This does not happen to their plant counterpants, who only shoot if they see a zombie. *All these zombies have a description in Plants vs. Zombies: Guide To Protecting Your Brains. See also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany 2 *Wall-nut Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Squash Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies